


Kitten

by cerealslutsmut



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Best Friends, Butt Plugs, Buttplugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Fur Kink, Kitten, Lesbian, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Tension, Underage - Freeform, friendly fuck, fur vest, highschool, kitty kink, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealslutsmut/pseuds/cerealslutsmut
Summary: You and I go to the mall. I'm wearing my favorite cat ear headband, one that you always hate. I tease you unknowingly and you fall victim to a soft little fur vest."This really completes your kitten look."You bit your lip even harder."You okay?" I asked while sitting the other clothes on my vanity.You grabbed me by my belt loop and pulled me closer, kissing me.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is really super old and I just found it whilst browsing through my laptop so it's not great haha  
> This is basically just a playthrough meant for lesbian or bisexual females.  
> It's written in a way that you can imagine any other female you'd like to be with and still enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cerealsmutlut  
> please leave requests and questions on my tumblr!

"You're wearing those again?" You questioned me and pointed to the glittery ears that sat atop my head.  
I just laughed and nodded. "Yep, I am. You can't stop me."  
"Fine," you laughed back. 

We were at the mall, just met up. We decided to go, just to hang out and escape for a bit. We walked through the doors and I nearly tripped, as usual.  
"Geez, you're clumsy."  
"Shut up," I laughed again, louder, "I know. I can't help it."  
"Pick your fucking feet up!"  
You weren't wrong.

"Where to first?" you asked.  
"FYE?"  
"I was just there, it's full of deadpool shit," you sighed, "how about JC Penney"  
"I hate that store, but fine."  
We walked along, finally reaching the store. We both went the shoes first. You naturally went for a pair of blue heels and I grabbed a purple pair.  
"Daaaaaamn my legs look good," you laughed.  
"Shut up" was all I could think to say.  
We walked around in them for a while until I almost face planted.  
"It's all fun and games until you have to fucking fall, huh?"

We then made our way over to the jeans and started trying them on. We both stood in front of the mirror wearing ripped jeans.  
"Can I try those on?" you pointed to my ears.  
"Sure, I laughed."  
I took them off and handed them to you. You put them on and giggled.  
"Damn, kitten, you look good," I said playfully.  
You laughed and blushed.  
I let you wear them for the rest of the time, not minding. It was kinda funny to see you with them since you hated them usually.

After about 2 hours of walking around the mall, we decided to go back to my house.  
"It's nap time," I said jokingly as we got in the door.  
My parents weren't home, as usual, so we hung out on the couch for a while. I kept catching you staring at me, but I didn't say anything.  
"I have some clothes that don't fit anymore, wanna see if you like them?"  
You nodded, "Sure."

We went upstairs and you sat on my bed while I rummaged through my closet. I turned around holding two shirts, a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and a fur vest. You instantly bit your lip.  
I walked over to you and helped you into the vest, laughing.  
"This really completes your kitten look."  
You bit your lip even harder.  
"You okay?" I asked while sitting the other clothes on my vanity.  
You grabbed me by my belt loop and pulled me closer, kissing me.  
I kissed back and grabbed your ass.

"You excited, kitten?" I mumbled.  
You nodded. I reached for my cat collar and put it around your neck, smiling as the small bell chimed.  
"You've been so good today, babygirl," I cooed, "do you want a reward?"  
You nodded, "Y-yes.."  
"Stand up, kitty."  
You did so and I took the vest off of you, making sure to set it aside. The rest of your clothing found its way onto my carpet.  
I stripped as well, then walked over to a drawer beside my vanity.  
I grabbed a small plug that had a tail attached and returned to you.  
"Lie down, kitten."  
You did as I told you, falling onto your back and spreading your legs. I sat between them and kissed up your hips, teasing you ever so slightly before pushing the plug into your ass.  
"You're tight, babygirl," I mumbled.  
You moaned and grabbed the sheets beside you, unsure of the new pleasure.

I stuck my fingers in your mouth.  
"Suck."  
You swirled your tongue around the tips and bobbed your head, looking at me innocently. I pulled them out quickly and grabbed the fur vest. I draped it over my hand and gently skimmed it across your nipples, then down your abdomen, resting on your clit.  
"You like this, don't you, kitten?"  
You nodded and whimpered, "please just touch me!"  
I made small circles with the vest, biting my lip and rubbing my nipples with my free hand.  
"Y-yes.." you whimpered, "please don't stop.."  
I didn't. I rubbed faster and harder and soon my free hand was busy fingering you.  
You moaned and shook gently, swearing between every few words.  
"I bet I'm the only one who gets you wet like this, huh?" I chuckled and slowed down the hand that was on your clit.  
"There isn't a single guy who can get you like this, is there?"  
"No! F-fuck.. Just you!" You were desperate, close.  
"Are you gonna cum, kitty?" I teased, "You gonna cum on my fingers?"  
"Y-ye.."  
"Speak up, slut. I can't hear you." I suddenly sped up both hands.  
"Yes!! Fuck yes, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, please, I'm gonn..." your pleas turned into a quiet mumble as you came.

I slowly pulled my hands away and returned to the purple drawer, pulling out a strap-on. I pulled it on and returned to you.  
"Hands and knees, kitten."  
You did so quickly, looking over your shoulder at me and biting your lip.  
I stood behind you and kissed down your spine until I reached the tip of the plug. I wiggled it slightly, causing a tremor to rock through your back.

I held you by the hips and pushed into your wet core, forcing a slew of profanities out of your mouth. Your fingers had knotted the sheets even tighter as your moans dripped and I slowly pumped in and out of you.  
"Poor little kitty, all wet and needy for me." I moved a little faster, spanking you once, "I bet you've been wanting this all day. You were thinking about me fucking you for hours."  
Your head nodded and you moaned out, "Fuck, yes.. I was, I was, I wa...fuck!"  
Your speech was labored, your breathing hard.  
The pace picked up again as you began to rub your clit with the vest of fur.  
"I-im gonna cu.." you mumbled.  
"Not yet, you're not. You'll cum when I say so, babygirl."  
"P-please!"  
"No."  
I spanked you twice, leaving my handprint on your skin.  
I fucked you as hard as I could, moaning as I watched you start to shake.  
"please..." you whispered.  
"Go ahead, kitten. I want you to come all over this big fat cock for me.."

Your breathing came to a pant, your heart racing. You let yourself shake and collapse beneath me.  
I pulled out from you and kissed your cheek.  
My fingers danced against the crooked ears.  
"Good kitty.." I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cerealsmutlut  
> please leave requests and questions on my tumblr!


End file.
